Video streaming quality is a complex measurement including many aspects, such as fast start up, high resolution, and smoothness of playback. The various aspects of video streaming quality are also inter-dependent and affected by many factors. With numerous different viewers using various types of clients to stream, optimizing the viewing experience for those viewers can be difficult.